


Friendly Disagreement

by TheCuddleMonster



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, short and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuddleMonster/pseuds/TheCuddleMonster
Summary: Clarke gives Titus a piece of her mind.





	Friendly Disagreement

The first breath of autumn lingers in the air that morning. The city welcomes it. After the grueling months of summer Polis is grateful for winter’s threat. Soon the people will heed its warning but today the sun is still strong enough to smother the cold before most of the city can wake. 

The Commander feels it. High in her tower the last of the chilly breeze blows against her back while she listens to the ambassadors squabble. 

“...and despite all they've done they wish to be reinstated as a Clan and under their own leadership. They hardy deserve the grace you have shown them Heda but to allow them even more privilege would be an insult to your reign.”

“Sky Kru. You dare insult my reign.” Lexa quipped with a dry look. 

“Heda. Allow me to vouch for them. I have spent the summer working with them. I have seen their potential. I have watched them bend to the ways of our world. Give them a chance to prove their worthiness of your grace.” Indra spoke before Titus could start again.

“Thank you, General but Sky Kru can vouch for itself.” Lexa looks away from her friend to address Kane. “You haven’t answered my question, Chancellor.”

“Heda. I am honored to have ever been considered a part of your Coalition. What came to pass between our peoples was shameful but what my people did was from a place of fear not cruelty. We have-”

“Fear is no excuse for ignorance, Chancellor.” an old grizzled man, from Blue Cliffs, croaked

“No. But ignorance can be unlearned. And we have and we will continue to teach and learn. Sky Kru is loyal to you Commander and your coalition. We wish only to do our part in helping you achieve your ambitions for prosperity.”

“Pretty words.” the ambassador from Broad Leaf scoffed. 

“If Azgeda is allowed to stay in the coalition after years of actively plotting to assassinate the Commander I see no reason that Sky Kru should be punished for its poor attempt at a coup.” Luna rolled her eyes. Honestly.

They continued in that fashion for most of the morning. Each valid point matched by another. No one gaining enough ground to garner a win for one side or the other.

Kane twitched nervously imagining the many variations of news he would bring back to his people. And Clarke seethed silently gnawing on her frustrations as she had for the past six meetings, as she would have for the next six. But Titus just opened his mouth one too many times.

“Heda. Sky Kru only wishes to help itself. at the first-”

“Are you kidding me? Half of you assholes would kill anyone in this room to take power for your own people. And you were ready to cut the Commander in half to pry a computer chip out of her head before her body was even cold-

“Wanheda.” Lexa warns

“No Commander. Fuck this. I almost killed myself to save you. Raven, Octavia, my mom, Kane. Even Bellamy. Half these old shits were on their knees ready to lick Nia’s asscrack while we were with you in the City of Light.”

“Ontari won the conclave. We were honoring our-”

“Shut up, Titus.”

“Now you listen here. You think that just because you-”

“That’s enough! We’ve been hearing these arguments since spring. If the only points left are name calling than I've heard all I need. You all have made your cases. I will consider. And tomorrow I will present my decision to the council. Tomorrow we’ll be done with this and I can finally start hearing what our people need to endure the winter. Indra get these children out of my sight before I kick them all out.” 

Kane is all too eager to leave as are most of the others. Some grumble but file out of the room for fear of getting to closely acquainted with the streets below. 

“Wanaheda. A word please.”

Titus smirks and Clarke is about to lunge at him when Lexa stands from her throne.

“Now.” 

She settles for a venomous glare before following Lexa to the balcony.

For a long minute Lexa says nothing. She stands and watches the lives of her people unfold in a new world where war isn't on the brink.

She sighs. “Clarke. I’ve asked you twice, and I think very politely, to control your outburst.” 

“Why is it that everytime Titus opens his stupid mouth he's making a point but every time I talk I'm having an outburst.”

“Because when he talks he can do it without calling you a hairless testicle in expired bathrobes”

“He tries. It's not my fault his comebacks are lame.”

Lexa’s soft chuckle is enough to drain Clarke of her anger “What am I going to do with you two. I had hoped after everything you two would grow closer. Or at least stop bickering.”

“We don't fight at diner anymore.” Clarke tries.

“And for that I am thankful.” Lexa turns to lean on the low set railing. Even after watching her do it hundreds of times the possibilities make Clarke uneasy. “How was your trip? 

“It was good. I missed my mom a lot more than I realized. Clarke grabs onto Lexa’s elbows. Just incase.

“How is she?”

“Shes good. Not as tired I think. I'm pretty sure something is going on between her and Kane. So that's probably why. She seems happy so I'm happy for her.”

“And you?” 

Clarke raises a brow.

“Are you happy?” 

Clarke smiles softly. “Happier than I've ever been. “ she pulls Lexa into her arms. 

Lexa is happy to be pulled so long as she is being pulled by Clarke.

“I am happy too. Especially since you’ve been gone.” for a second her blood runs cold. “Yes with no one here to steal my blankets. I am euphoric” 

“Shut up.” Clarke shoves her away.

“It's really very selfish of you Clarke it's not even cold out.”

“Shut up Lexa.” she shoves her again. “I can't believe I thought I missed you.”

Lexa’s smile sweetens. “I know I missed you.” 

Clarke’s smile grows to match Lexa’s. “I love you. So much, Lexa.”

“I love you too, niron.” 

Then they kiss and nothing bad ever happens to them .

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to post something a little cute.
> 
> Working on updating the much anticipated Your Journey on the Ground. I know the masses are demanding it.


End file.
